Memories Found
by DianneRose2016
Summary: Five years after the Final Break Sara finds Michael alive and well in a small Georgia town. The problem is he has no memory of any of them or how himself. Now Sara, Lincoln and Sucre have to try and get Michael to remember them and also get to know his son. But how will Michael handle these new memories? And what will happen when his identity is back out in the open?
1. Prologue

Prologue

It had been five years since Jack Smith had arrived at St. Marys, Georgia. He had been found wandering around a side highway by one of the local residents making his way back home. Jack had been found with some electrical burns on his hands, arms and across his chest. He also had no memory of who he was. He could remember everything else, but who he was and any of his past. He did know how to build a building and engineering. He was very good with his hands and could solve any problem that came his way. He was found barely standing on the side of the road when Chris Miller found him. Chris was on his way back home from a business trip down in Orlando. He was a real estate agent and had taken on a few clients in Orlando to try and increase his annual salary. When Chris saw Jack he just couldn't keep driving and leave the man there to potentially die. He had gotten Jack into his car and took him right straight away to their town doctor, Dr. William Pierce. Jack had to stay in the small hospital for a week before he was allowed to finally be released. During that week Dr. Pierce, Chris and the local Sheriff, Sheriff Mark Frasier, had tried to find any information out there on Jack. Jack wasn't even his real name, just what they ended up calling him after a few days. They had found nothing on him, no matter how hard they all tried. His fingerprints were gone from the electrical burns. They had found that he had brain surgery recently and that could have been the cause of his memory loss. The problem was there was nothing they could do about his memory. It was either going to come back or it wasn't.

With having no memory or any direction at all Jack had decided to take Chris up on his offer to stay with him in his spare room. After being on bed rest for another week Jack had decided he needed to do something with his life. Jack figured he must have been a very active man during the years he couldn't remember, because even though Chris said he didn't need to work or move out, Jack had to do something. That was when Jack found out he was really good with his hands. He started to make repairs around the house for Chris as a way to thank him. That turned into him being a handyman for other people in town. That gave him enough money to pay for rent and save up for his own place. Now five years later he had his own house that he built slightly in the woods, but also close enough to a section of the beach that was privately owned by him. He had a good size yard where his golden retriever could play. Two years ago Jack decided to get a puppy. He was feeling kinda lonely and he wanted the comfort and company of a dog. He would still help the local towns people with little problems in their shop or homes, but now he owned his own wood carving furniture shop in the downtown area. It was filled with all hand carved pieces that he sold for a good amount of money. He got a lot of customers coming down from the larger cities just to purchase his work. He also had a website where you could upload a custom design. Jack could make anything from an end table to a full king size bed. On his land was a rather large workshop with a couch, a mini fridge, coffee maker and a stereo. He easily got lost in the work and would spend sixteen hours a day in the workshop without even realizing it.

Jack had found it rather difficult to get used to his surroundings at first. It was like his mind was in overdrive. Every single thing he saw or touched would send his mind into a flare. He could see how things were built. His mind could put a puzzle together without even touching the pieces. It made it difficult to sleep at night as his mind was constantly going over what happened in the day. When someone was hurt he could have sworn he felt their pain. It had been difficult for him to get used to and part of him still wasn't. He had stayed in touch with Chris, Dr. Pierce and the Sheriff. He would see them in town and go out for a drink or dinner with them a few times a month. The problem was he didn't feel close to them. He didn't feel close to anyone. Jack couldn't shake the feeling like there was a family out there waiting for him, but he had no idea who they even were. He didn't even go on any dates, because it felt like cheating. He didn't find any women attractive. He didn't want to go out on dates with anyone. His heart felt like it already belonged to someone and it only wanted that one woman it belonged to. The problem was Jack didn't even know his real name let alone this mystery woman his heart seemed to be waiting for.

After five years though Jack had no choice, but to keep going with this life until maybe one day he would remember who he used to be and maybe he would find the woman his heart is waiting for.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sara pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant on the beach. She looked back at Michael Junior, MJ, who had been awake in his car seat for an hour now. Sara had decided that they would take two weeks to go on a little road trip together. MJ had just turned four a few months ago and Sara decided it was a good time to take him out to see some of his world. His father had died so they could both have a life and Sara was going to make sure he had the best life she could give him. She wanted to show him the world that his father died just so he could have. It had been a quick and long five years. Sara loved having MJ in her life. She loved that she had a little boy; it felt like she still had a part of Michael with her each and every day. That helped her to get passed the pain of losing him.

Lincoln had brought LJ down to Miami and Sucre had brought Maricruz and his daughter down there as well. Sucre refused to leave Sara and MJ alone down there. Sucre had said that Michael was his best friend and he would be there for his son, just like Michael would have been for his daughter if he were gone. Together they all had made a life for themselves, a family unit. Lincoln lived with Sara and MJ and he was a godsend to Sara. He stepped up completely from the moment they got on that boat. He had gotten a security job and was there for every craving of hers and every doctor's appointment. He was there when she gave birth to his nephew. He was there for the late night feedings. When Sara was sick and couldn't take care of MJ Lincoln was instantly there to take care of MJ and her. After two years of being a stay at home mom Sara had decided to go back to work at a clinic. She was still a doctor and she wanted to help people still. It felt good working in a clinic and being a doctor again.

After working for two years and balancing being a mom Sara decided that a two week road trip was exactly what they needed. Lincoln had offered to go with them, but she wanted some time to get away with her son and just enjoy the trip. She didn't have anything planned. She figured she would go any way she liked and stop at the towns she wanted to explore. St. Marys was a nice looking town and it was right on the beach. Sara figured she would book a motel room after getting some lunch. She could take MJ down to the beach and let him have some fun. He had been in the car for the past six hours straight now. They were on their way back to Miami, but it was only five hours, six at most to get there and Sara still had three days of vacation time left. They could spend two days here before driving back home.

"You ready for some food sweetie?" Sara asked as she looked in the rear view mirror.

"Fries and gravy?" MJ asked with a huge smile.

"Maybe. Let's go in and see what they have. We can also call Uncle Linc and see how he's doing."

"We have to get him a present." MJ said as Sara got out of the car with her purse.

"Yes we do need to find him one. Maybe we can find one here in this town." Sara answered once she opened the door and unbuckled MJ from his car seat.

She helped MJ get out of the car with his stuffed bear that Sucre had got him when he was born and his blue ratty blanket that he took everywhere with him. MJ held Sara's hand as she locked the car and they headed inside the cute little restaurant. They got a seat out on the back deck where MJ could see the beach and ocean.

"So I thought we would get a motel room in this town and then go to the beach for some swimming. What do you think?"

"We look for seashells?" MJ asked happily.

"Of course. We can take an extra sand bucket with us to put them in. We can also build sand castles." Sara said with a warm smile.

MJ clapped happily as he spoke. "Yay sand castles."

Sara looked at the menu while MJ coloured his kid's menu. When the waitress came over Sara ordered MJ fries and gravy and she ordered a Caesar salad. With that done she pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of MJ before calling Lincoln. After three rings he answered.

"Hello."

Sara placed it on speaker phone so MJ could hear as well.

"Uncle Linc, Uncle Linc I getting fries and gravy." MJ automatically said before Sara could say anything.

They could hear Lincoln chuckling on the other end before he spoke. "Are you now buddy? You're favourite. Where are you and mommy today?"

"At a restaurant." MJ answered just barely being able to say the word.

"We're in St. Marys Georgia. I think we're gonna spend the last two days here before making the drive back. We're right on the beach. It's a beautiful town from what I can see. We're right on the beach right now. After we check into a motel we're going swimming and seashell hunting eh sweetie."

"And sand castles." MJ yelled happily.

"Sand castles too eh? You're a lucky boy. I'm jealous buddy. All I get to do is be stuck at work watching a monitor."

"We should come down here one weekend. It's a cute town. After the beach I'm thinking we should look around downtown and see what we can find in the shops. Towns like these always have amazing handcrafted pieces. Maricruz would love this place."

"Probably. That girl loves to shop. We all haven't taken a family vacation in three years. It would be good to go somewhere, even a short distance. Take lots of pictures for me."

"Always. What time do you work tonight?"

"Five to five."

"Long night shift. We'll call before bed to say goodnight."

"Lookin' forward to it. Be good for mommy right buddy."

"Always. Love you Uncle Linc."

"Love you too buddy. Call if you need me."

"We will. Be safe at work tonight."

"Always. Enjoy your time at the beach. You need it."

"Thanks. We will. Okay say goodbye to your Uncle and we will call him for bed tonight." Sara said to MJ.

"Bye Uncle Linc!" MJ yelled into the phone.

"Goodbye buddy. Behave for your mommy right?"

"Yup."

"Love you guys." Lincoln said.

"We love you too. Bye Lincoln."

"Bye Sara."

Sara ended the call and gave her son a warm smile. They spent the rest of the lunchtime coloring the kid's menu and eating. Once they were done Sara asked where a close by motel was. There were a few, but she picked the one the waitress really raved about. Apparently, a local handyman Jack Smith had renovated it all within the last month. She had talked very highly of his handy work and even mentioned that he had a shop downtown with his own hand carved furnishing pieces. Apparently, rich people from larger cities like Orlando order custom pieces from him all the time. He made enough money to build his own house from the ground up on a section of a private beach with a few acres of backyard to go with it. Sara was sold so she got MJ into the car and drove the short distance to the motel. It was right on the beach practically. Sara got MJ and their bags out of the car and headed inside. She was amazed at the beauty within the motel. The woodwork within the motel was breathtaking. The floor had all been redone; the desk had the motel logo carved into it. The wooden stairs were actually smoothed logs to fit perfectly with the rod iron banisters holding up the wooden railing. Sara walked over to the check in desk and the younger woman standing behind it gave her a warm smile.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to Beach Motel. I'm Jackie, how can I help you both today?"

"Good afternoon. We were hoping you had a room for two nights?"

"Absolutely. Do you want one bed or two?"

"Two if possible. And would it be too much to hope for, for a room facing the beach?" Sara asked with a small smile.

"No we have a couple left. They go fast, but you got here right at a good time. In an hour or two from now they probably would be all booked up. We've been really busy since we renovated." Jackie said with a smile as she got the paperwork in order.

"I can see why. This lobby is beautiful."

"The rooms were all renovated as well. Jack, the man who did it, had been working on pieces for this place for almost a year to get it ready for us. He's an amazing guy. He owns a shop right downtown, Jack's Carvings. You should definitely check it out. He does more than just furniture too. He does like decorative pieces and wall art. He's a creative genius I swear."

"I heard from the waitress just down the street. Where is downtown?"

"It's about a five minute walk from here. Not too far."

"We'll have to check it out after the beach then." Sara said with a smile to MJ.

"He's our little town mystery too."

"What do you mean?" Sara asked slightly interested.

"He was found by Chris Miller, a real estate agent here on his way back into town. He had electrical burns all over his torso and absolutely no memory at all. He didn't know who he was, he still doesn't. That was about five years ago now. He still remembers nothing the poor guy. He's not very social though, he's not rude, but you can tell that he doesn't really have many friends or close friends. He keeps things professional and simple with people. We all love him though because of his amazing work and he's really good people. He helps out the older ladies with their bags, and he won't even think about charging someone to fix a broken pipe or door. We've all taken to him. He's the type of man that you can't help, but want to be friendly with. It's a shame he can't remember anything though or anyone. Poor guy didn't even know his name and he had no ID on him."

"That's terrible. It must be hard on him not knowing who he is or if he has a family out there looking for him. It can't be easy on him. It's nice that he was able to find this town and the people within it are very friendly."

"He was lucky in that sense. God knows what could have happened to him if he was found some other place or by some other person. I think it's hard on him though; he hasn't really connected with anyone. He doesn't even date and he's not unattractive let me tell you. He was lacking some muscles when he first got here, but after working for five years now he's built. The arms on this man and he has a killer six pack. It's not often you see him without a shirt on, but sometimes you catch a peak when he's on his beach part. Very nice to look at. Plus he can surf. He's the perfect man. If only he could remember his life. I bet it was an amazing life. He's really good at business and investing too. He must have been one of those wealthy folks. But look at me gossiping with you when all you want is a room for you and your little boy. I'm sorry." Jackie said with a sight blush to her cheeks.

"No I don't mind. I like gossip as much as the next girl. And that did sound really interesting. I'll have to go by his store and check it out for myself. Maybe I'll find something to bring back home." Sara said with a warm smile.

"You probably will. I have yet to meet someone to leave without purchasing something in that shop. Now paperwork. I just need your signature and a credit card to hold until you check out. It's eighty a night, is that okay?"

"That's fine." Sara said as she handed over one of her credit cards.

"I just need you to sign here and then you're all set."

Sara signed the papers and took the two room cards.

"You're room is on the top floor room 314. Two double beds with a beach view. You also have a balcony and it does lock. The room is non-smoking. Anything within the fridge is complimentary and you will not be charged for it." Jackie said with a smile.

"Sounds great. Thank-you so much for your help and the talk." Sara said back.

"No problem. I will be on until the morning so if you need anything just call number one and I'll see what I can do."

"Great thanks. Let's go little man." Sara said to MJ who was still holding her hand.

Sara and MJ made their way up the stairs and down the hallway to the room. It was a corner unit and it was beautiful. The two beds were hand carved from thin logs. The beds were a sleigh bed with intricate designs carved into them. Sara couldn't help, but want one for her room. They were beautiful, absolutely beautiful. She now knew without a doubt that after the beach they were going to this store. Sara took a picture of the room, the beds and of the view from the balcony before she sent them to Lincoln. She added the information about how the beds were made by a local man here with his own shop. She didn't tell him about the other stuff as he wouldn't really care too much about it. Lincoln wasn't one for texting or computers so she always kept things simple in text and then when she got back she could tell him all about it then. With that done she got MJ and herself ready for the beach and they both headed down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just a little before five when Sara arrived at Jack's Carvings. Her and MJ had spent a few hours on the beach collecting seashells and building sand castles. MJ was getting a little tired and hungry, but Sara just wanted to look at this store real quick before going to get some dinner and then they could maybe look around a little bit before going back to the motel for bed. Sara walked into the store and it was a fairly large store. It was divided into sections for your living room, bedroom, outside and decorations. There were even wooden bowls engraved with different designs. The pieces were all beautiful and Sara couldn't believe it. She took a look at some of the prices and she wasn't surprised to see that the larger pieces were very expensive. She knew he must be good at business, because he was getting these prices for the pieces. Not that it would be a hard sell to the right market. She wanted to buy half the store, but there was no way she was getting any of it into her car. She would have to settle for a small wall hanging and some bowls. She could pick them up tomorrow or the day after when she would drive home.

She reached the counter and saw that there was even a catalogue that you could order from it. There were more designs for different pieces of furniture in all different colours of wood. You could also fill out a special request form to have a piece custom designed. All would bring in big money. Sara wouldn't be shocked at all to find out that he was close to bringing in a million a year to the shop. She heard a door open and saw that it must be his office. He walked out with a phone to his ear and Sara's world instantly fell all around her. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Like she was in some kind of dream and she would wake up any minute now. There talking on the phone to a customer was Michael. Her Michael. The man that she loves. The man that had stolen her heart. The man that had fathered her child. The man that he changed her whole world and then died to make sure she and their son had a life. He was standing right here in front of her and he wouldn't even know it. He wouldn't even know her or their son. Sara snapped out of it and pulled her phone out. She took a photo of Michael without him noticing to send it to Lincoln once she left the shop. The man ended his call and gave her an apologetic small.

"I'm sorry about that. Just a last minute order that I had to straighten out." Michael said with a small smile.

"That's okay. You own this shop?" Sara asked trying to get her voice to be normal.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm Jack Smith. Are you visiting town?"

"Ya, but I'm not sure when I'm leaving. It depends on a few things. My son and I are staying down at the Beach Motel and we just had to come and see your shop. You're work is beautiful."

"Thank-you. It's always nice to hear. Hey little man, what's your name?" Michael asked as he bent down in front of MJ.

"MJ." MJ answered slightly shyly.

"Cool name." Michael said with a warm smile.

"Michael Junior, after his father." Sara said to try and see if anything clicked in Michael's eyes, but they remained the same.

"A wife and a son, lucky man." Michael said as he stood up and looked directly at Sara.

"He passed away while I was pregnant. I just can't bring myself to take his ring off." Sara admitted as she looked down at the ring that Michael had given her.

"I can understand that. Even though a person is no longer there doesn't stop the heart for loving that person or wanting them." Michael said as he continued to look at Sara.

He couldn't help, but feel like he knew her somehow. Whenever he was around a female he never reacted, yet with just one look at her and Michael felt like his whole world had changed. His heart was beating faster and the emptiness that he always felt was magically gone. Like his heart was whole again. Not to mention what he felt when he looked at MJ. It was like love at first sight, which made no sense to him at all.

"I'm Sara by the way."

"This will sound like a crazy question, but have we met before? I just feel like I know you." Michael asked gently.

Sara desperately wanted to tell Michael that she did know him. That he was her husband and the father of MJ. She wanted to kiss him and never leave his arms again. She didn't even care if she had to move down here to be with him she would, because all that mattered was that they were together. That's all that mattered to her. The problem was she couldn't. She knew from being a doctor that a person with amnesia had to remember on their own. If you forced memories or told the person their life story then they found it harder to believe and it would delay the real memories from returning. She had to let them come to him on their own. What she could do was be around him more and help to trigger memories. With Michael's mind it shouldn't be too hard to get it to start to remember little things. Once the first memory came the others would begin to as well. It would be confusing for him when he started to remember her and the others, but they would be real memories and he would know they were real. She had to lie right now and hope he would forgive her for it later.

"No I don't think so."

"Sorry, I must be more tired than I thought. Is there something I can help you with or show you?"

"Honestly, I would take everything in here if I could actually bring it home. For tonight I'm just looking, but I will definitely be back in tomorrow to pick something up. Maybe something for my wall in my bedroom."

"We're open until six tomorrow. I'll be here all day. If you come in and I'm not out here just ring the bell. I'll be in my workshop."

"You have a workshop here too?"

"A small one in the back. It lets me do some work while the place is empty. I have a rather large one at my house that I use on the days I have a worker in here."

"Busy man."

"My mind likes to be busy." Michael said with a shrug.

"So I hear. Jackie at the motel said you keep yourself busy working on other people's homes or businesses."

"I'm good with my hands and structures. There's a lot of knowledge in my head from something."

"Ya Jackie mentioned you lost your memory. That must be hard for you. I'm a doctor, I've never dealt with a patient with memory loss, but I can imagine it's highly frustrating on you." Sara said gently. She was hoping that Michael would open up to her a little about it and maybe she could see just what the memory loss was from.

"It can be, or it was at first. Now it's been five years since the surgery so I'm used to it at this point. Five years and no one is looking for me so I must not have a family out there. That helps and it doesn't help. Because there's no one hurting over me, but there's also no one looking for me. No one that cares to look for me. Some days are still harder than others, but this is my life now and I have to live it. I can't keep thinking about the things I don't remember or know."

"No you can't. Not to mention that trying to remember, forcing your mind to think about it will only prolong the amnesia. You said surgery. You had surgery? You remember it?" Sara asked very interested, but doing her best not to show it.

"No I don't. Dr. Pierce, he checked me out said that I had brain surgery within a week of being found. He didn't know why, but thought maybe I was in an accident with the electrical burns to go with it. They both happened around the same time so. Best he figured, I was in a hospital and wandered off not realising it. I don't remember walking or a hospital, but Doc thinks I had been walking for over a week. He said it was a miracle I had survived after having brain surgery."

"It is a miracle. You should have been in a hospital being closely monitored for at least two weeks. Have you had any problems since? Have you been checked for any complications?"

"Oh ya Doc checks every three months. He doesn't know why I needed the surgery, but he can see that there's nothing wrong. He tested my blood and there was no cancer cells within it. He thought I would start to get my memories back once I was healed, but I haven't gotten any yet." Michael said with a small shrug.

"Maybe one day. Sorry for asking you all these questions. I'm a complete stranger to you and here I am asking you all these personal medical questions." Sara said with an apologetic smile. The very last thing she wanted to do was scare him off.

"No it's fine. Honestly, you're really easy to talk to. How long are you in town for again?" Michael asked not looking to let her get away so soon.

"I don't know yet, longer than I had been expecting. This town is so beautiful I can't seem to bring myself to leave it just yet."

"Well maybe we could grab some food some time. All three of us if you don't mind." Michael said with a warm smile.

"Ya I'd like that. Maybe tomorrow for dinner? We could meet you here at six when you close." Sara asked.

"Looking forward to it." Michael said with a warm smile.

"Ya me too. I should um… let you get back to work and I need to feed this little guy." Sara said as she looked down at MJ.

"There's a really good pizza parlour just a few shops down. They have some games there that kids can play for free." Michael suggested.

"Really? Well we will have to check that out eh?" Sara said to MJ.

"Pleaaaaaaseeee." MJ said with a huge smile.

Michael gave a chuckle to that and a warm smile to Sara.

"We'll see you tomorrow Jack."

"See you tomorrow Sara. Have fun tonight MJ." Michael said with a smile.

"Can you say bye to Jack MJ?"

"Bye Jack."

"Bye little man."

"Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Sara. Be safe."

"Always."

Sara gave him one last smile before she turned and headed out of the shop. Sara's mind was going a mile a minute. She couldn't believe that the man she had heard about since arriving in town was her Michael. The man she had believed for the past five years had been killed saving her and their unborn son's life. Now here he was in this small town in Georgia. Six hours away from where they have been living. Five years and he was six hours away from them this whole time. For five years he's been on his own with no memories. On his own with his injuries after having yet another brain surgery and dealing with the electrical burns. He lost everything that night and now five years later he was doing his best to make a life for himself believing he was completely alone in the world. Sara could feel her heart breaking at that very thought. Michael didn't deserve this happening to him. He deserved to be with his family and free. The problem was Michael had built a life for himself here. He has a very profitable business. He built a house on a private beach. He made a life here and it wouldn't be fair to make him leave this world and this life behind. Sara wasn't going to force Michael to leave this life behind. She had already mentally made the decision to stay. She would find a little place for her and MJ to be living in until Michael remembers. And it is when he remembers, because if there was one thing Sara knew about Michael's mind it's that he will always break down the barriers.

They arrived at the pizza parlour and headed inside. Sara got MJ all set and over to one of the younger games that he could play. Sara then pulled her phone out and texted the picture of Michael to Lincoln before calling him. She knew he would have just been arriving at work not too long ago, but she had to tell him so he could be informed and make his own decisions. She already knew he would be coming up here himself. He wouldn't be able to not see his brother after being dead for five years. After three rings Lincoln answered.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Lincoln asked right away.

"No everything is fine, well not fine, but not terrible."

"What's wrong? Are you and MJ okay?" Lincoln asked with concern.

"We're good. We're at a pizza parlour and he's playing a basketball game. Lincoln, I sent you a photo that I took today. I don't even know how to tell you this. Lincoln, Michael is alive. He's here."

"What do you mean he's there? He died Sara. He died that night five years ago." Lincoln said confused.

"I know he did, but he didn't Lincoln. I saw him, I spoke to him. He doesn't remember anything or anyone. He was found five years ago not too far from here walking up a side highway. He had electrical burns all over both hands, arms and his chest. A local man found him and picked him up and brought him to a doctor here. He doesn't have any memories of himself or any of us. The doctor found that he had brain surgery maybe a week before he was found. He thinks that he got confused or disorientated and started walking. He's been here for five years Lincoln." Sara explained.

"You're serious?" Lincoln asked with shock in his voice.

"He's here Lincoln. He goes by the name Jack Smith. He owns a business Jack's Carvings, you might be able to find it online. He makes wood furniture and wood decorations. They're beautiful. He built his house from the ground up. He's built a life here. He doesn't remember anything yet. He hasn't had any flashes or dreams. I spoke to him about the surgery, but he doesn't know what it was for. He hasn't had any problems and the local doctor here runs tests on him every three months to make sure it's not cancer. He hasn't had any problem in that sense. He's alive Lincoln." Sara said with a few tears in her eyes.

"I'm coming down there. I need to see him." Lincoln said.

"I know you do, but you won't be able to do anything tonight. Work your shift and then come down. I'll get you a room here with me. We have a lot to figure out. He doesn't remember right now, but if he's around people who know him he may start to have memory flashes or dreams. There is a chance that he may not ever remember, but I don't care. I'm staying here Lincoln. I know it's crazy, but I'm moving here. I'm not leaving him again."

"We're moving there. I'll call Sucre and let him know. He'll want to see him. I'll let my boss know tonight that something came up and I need to quit. I'll be there tomorrow afternoon sometime."

"Let me know if Fernando is coming down I can get him a room here as well. We're going to dinner tomorrow night the three of us. He said I felt familiar to him. I think his mind wants to remember, but he hasn't had anything or anyone around him to help trigger a memory. I'll get to talk to him tomorrow night and find out more about him."

"Good. Do you need me to bring you anything from the house?"

"Maybe some more clothes for MJ and me. I wasn't expecting any of this to be happening. There's a Laundromat here that I can use, but we could use a few other things."

"I'll bring you some stuff. I'll call Sucre and let him know. You do what you need to on your end. We can find a place to live when I get down there."

"I'll grab a newspaper and start looking into it tonight and the jobs down here. There's a whole list of things we need to do to move up here, but I don't care. I'm not leaving him again and I won't make him leave the life he's built here."

"He's got a house and a business there. He finally got a fresh start he doesn't deserve to have to leave that behind. We don't have anything keeping us here in Miami. Sucre won't have a problem leaving either and the kids aren't in school yet."

"No we can figure that all out together. It's a beautiful town Lincoln. It's peaceful here and right on the beach. It's a family town. The crime rate would be really low so we wouldn't have to worry about the kids being hurt going to school. This is a town you raise a family in."

"We'll figure it out. I need to get back to my shift. I'll be there tomorrow afternoon probably with Sucre."

"Text me if he's coming I'll make sure everything is set here."

"I will. Don't stress over this. Michael's alive we have him back. The rest we can figure out." Lincoln said knowing that Sara would be obsessing over everything until it was all set in place.

"I know, I know. I'm just going to do some research tonight on jobs and places to live. I'm going to relax don't worry. Michael is alive and nothing else matters after that."

"We can figure it out. He'll remember us. Michael doesn't know how to forget. He'll remember. I'll check in later with you."

"Be safe tonight."

"Always. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Sara ended the call and turned her full attention to MJ. She had a lot on her mind, but she had to keep her focus on MJ for right now. Later when they got back to the motel she could start looking into what needs to be done while MJ watched a little bit of television before he would settle down for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lincoln stood there with his back against the brick wall for a moment. He couldn't believe that after five years he would hear the words Michael is alive. He had buried his brother. He had carried his coffin. He had mourned him. He had dealt with the loss of his brother and stepped up to take care of his nephew. Now his brother was alive, but had no memory of them. That didn't matter to Lincoln. Memories could be made. That wasn't a big deal to him. What bothered him was that Michael had been on his own for five years. He had dealt with the pain of his burns and surgery on his own without his family there for him. For five years Michael had missed out on the first four years of his son's life. He had missed out on this amazing world of being a father. That's what bothered Lincoln the most. That his brother had been on his own, when they were so close to him.

Lincoln didn't even think twice about walking away from this life to start all over again in another town. A house, a job, none of it mattered to him. Family is what mattered to him and his family was going to be living in St. Marys Georgia. Lincoln agreed with Sara, it wouldn't be fair to Michael to make him leave the only home he's ever known to move down to Miami with them and have to start all over. He had finally made a peaceful life for himself and Lincoln was not about to force Michael to move. They could go to him easily enough. Lincoln pulled out his phone to look at the photo that Sara had texted to him. Sure enough there was his brother. He looked good. He had some muscles to him, which he didn't really have before. He had a slight tan to his skin from being out in the sun. He was on the phone to someone and didn't know that Sara had taken the picture. Lincoln couldn't believe it. His brother was alive and he looked good. Lincoln sent the photo onto Sucre, knowing that Sucre would want to see it for himself. Lincoln then called Sucre real quick. He knew that Sucre wouldn't want to be left behind. He would want to be there with Michael and with the rest of the family.

"Yo Linc, what's going on?" Sucre asked when he answered.

"I just sent you a photo that Sara sent to me. Sucre man, Sara found Michael. He's alive."

"What the hell do you mean he's alive? Linc he died during that escape. Even if he somehow managed to survive he was sick. He wouldn't have lasted much longer."

"I know, but he's alive. He was found wandering around a side highway close to St. Marys Georgia. He was taken to a doctor and he was treated for the electrical burns on his hands, arms and chest. The doctor could tell he had brain surgery, but couldn't tell why. Ever since the break out he doesn't remember who he is. He goes by the name Jack Smith now. I sent you the photo."

"This is for real? This isn't some sick joke. He's actually alive?" Sucre said shocked and hopeful.

"He's alive man. Sara talked to him, but he didn't remember her. She believes he'll get his memories back once he is around people that will trigger them."

"Well I have to see him. I need to get down there." Sucre said instantly.

"I'm going down tomorrow after my shift here. Wait until I go. There's no point in you going down now you won't be able to see him tonight anyways. Sara wants to move there. She's already going to be looking for jobs and a place to live, I'm going with her. I'll let LJ know and it's up to him what he wants to do. She said if you wanted to go up and see him that she'll get you a room booked at the same motel as her."

"Ya I'm going, we're going. Maricruz won't mind the trip at all. I'll talk to her about the idea of living up there. I don't think she'll care, but I'll talk to her about it. How did he look? Did she say?"

"She said he looked good. You can see in the picture that he's tanned slightly and he's got some muscles to him now. He looks healthy. He's got his own business she said it was online. Jack's Carvings. I'm gonna check it out."

"Ya I'll check it out too. What time tomorrow are you leaving? We'll leave around the same."

"Probably closer to seven by the time I get home showered and grab some stuff. It's six hours away roughly."

"Alright, we'll leave around seven and then meet up. I'll text Sara and let her know we're coming down."

"Alright I gotta get back to work. I'll see you down there tomorrow."

"See ya man."

Lincoln ended the call and sent a quick texts to Sara letting her know that they were all coming down tomorrow and would be there around one. After that he went back over to his desk and continued to work. Tomorrow afternoon he would hopefully get to see his brother for the first time in five years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara got back to the motel just after seven. MJ was feeling very exhausted after the long road trip and the busy day swimming and playing. Sara walked back into the lobby and went over to the front desk. Jackie was still on duty and gave Sara a warm smile.

"Good evening. I hope you had fun at the beach." Jackie said.

"We did. It has been a long few hours. I was just wondering if you had a local newspaper on hand? I'm looking for the jobs and real estate sections." Sara said back with a smile.

"Of course. Are you looking to move here?" Jackie asked as she grabbed a newspaper from the stack behind the desk.

"I am actually. I'm a doctor and my brother-in-law and other friend are looking for some work. They are good with hands on work. My brother-in-law is a security guard right now. My friend is a mechanic."

"Well, the hospital is in need of an ER doctor. I know this is a smaller town than most, but we are right on the highway and we get slammed with highway accident victims. The ER gets pretty busy around here especially at night. They go through a lot of doctors, because of the fast pace and different variety of patients. Does that interest you?"

"Ya that would be perfect. I actually used to work in a prison infirmary so I'm used to an ER setting. Where is the hospital?"

"So the hospital is about two miles from here. Here is a local map it's on it. I'll circle where you are now. As for your friends, there are a lot of mechanic jobs that always come up. I'm not too sure on the security end of things. Maybe the hospital has a position. If your brother-in-law and friend are good with their hands like you said then we have a lot of construction companies looking for labour workers. Jack would actually be able to help you with that more than me. He does a lot of volunteering on repairing old houses. He's pretty connected in that community so he would know who was looking for workers in that sense. We do have a few ship companies that always need fisherman or engineers for the engines."

"Sounds like there is a good amount of options for them. Great thanks I'll ask Jack tomorrow when I see him."

"You're seeing him again? Did you not see his shop yet?"

"I did and it's absolutely beautiful. I would need a moving truck to haul everything that I want from that store. I'm going by tomorrow to pick out some smaller pieces and go to dinner together or the three of us I should say."

"Wow. That's not like him at all. He's really not a social person. He's not rude or anything, but he's more of a loner than anything else. You would not believe the women that have tried to date him. To even get him to look at them twice. He never does. For the longest time we all thought maybe he was gay, but he wouldn't even look at another man. Turns out those women didn't have what you have." Jackie said with a smile.

"It's not a big deal it's just dinner. We had a good conversation and would just like to continue talking more. It's friendly. My brother-in-law and my friend will be down here tomorrow. They are going to need two rooms. The one can have just one bed, but the other room needs two. Would that be possible?" Sara didn't want to start any rumours. She just wanted to be able to enjoy her time with Michael after all these years without him.

"For sure. I'll have two rooms set aside and when they come in they can just check in. It's no problem at all."

"Thank-you I appreciate it and for the information, the newspaper and map. I need to get this little one into the bath and in bed." Sara said with a smile.

"It's no problem at all. Have a good night and sleep tight sweetie." Jackie said to MJ.

"Night night." MJ said tiredly.

Sara picked up MJ and headed up the stairs to their room. Once there she got to work on getting MJ bathed and ready for bed. When he was finally asleep Sara grabbed the paper and began going through it. Circling any homes that would be affordable for them and any jobs that Lincoln and Sucre may be interested in. It was the first step in them moving up here and being back with Michael. Even if Michael didn't remember them, she was confident that he would one day. Until then she would still be with him and be there for him just like she always has been.


	3. Follow Me- Update

Hello there!

I have begun a collection of new books for all ages from children's picture books to adult series that are being published online. You can connect with me and find out more information through my social media pages. I am working on finishing my novel called Satanic Inferno. It will be published through Kobo on March 1st, 2017. Check out my Facebook page for more information and a 10% discount code for the first few days of the release.

You have all followed me on Fanfiction and I am hoping you will continue to follow me now that I have transitioned into writing and publishing my own novels. But fear not I am still going to be working on Fanfiction and finishing all of my stories. I'm not going anywhere in that sense. All support would be greatly appreciated.

Thank-you so much to all of my loyal followers. Without you none of this would have been possible! If you have any questions or would like a sneak peek of my novel please Message me and I will send it your way.

Facebook: DianneRose2016


End file.
